


The Morning After The Ministry Ball

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erections, Gorgeous Draco, Love Bites, M/M, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Morning After, Naked Draco, Smitten Harry, Suggestive Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is the morning after the Ministry Ball. Harry finds a certain special somebody in his bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	The Morning After The Ministry Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts365 story, based on the prompt: _Unspeakable._

It wasn’t Harry’s normal habit to pick up men at the Ministry’s Beltane Ball. Harry was usually content to sit on the sidelines, observing the drunken courting rituals of his fellow wix. 

Last night however? Last night had been an exception. 

First there had been the Firewhisky. The amber liquid had scorched his throat and made his belly flip over. Harry had felt excitement dance through his veins. 

Then there had been the tight cut of a certain Unspeakable’s trousers. 

Last of all had been the suggestive curl of his lips when Harry had broken their kiss. 

The two had Apparated away moments later. 

Harry slid out of his bed and padded across to his en-suite. He needed to relieve himself, clean his teeth and find that hangover-reducing potion that he _knew_ he’d left out the previous evening. 

Harry raked his hand over his face when he spied his reflection in the mirror. 

His eyes were red-rimmed and there were a dozen love bites decorating the thin skin of this throat. Harry knew that he ought to heal them before he left Grimmauld Place–tongues would wag otherwise–but he found himself curiously reluctant. 

They were all the mementos that Harry had from a marvellous night. 

Or perhaps _not_. 

When Harry dived back into the bedroom to grab his specs, he got the surprise of his life. Draco Malfoy lay sprawled out on his side across the bed, nude as the day he’d been born. 

Draco’s arse was perfectly pert and Harry felt his own cock twitch into life. He was only human, after all. 

Draco stirred then and Harry had a few panicked thoughts. 

Would Draco be angry? Would he be mortified by the night of passion that the two had enjoyed? 

Draco was neither. His face broke into a broad smile when his grey eyes met Harry’s own. 

“Harry, I’m glad you’re here,” Draco said, rolling over onto his back. Draco had an erection to match his own. It bobbed against his belly, weighty and beautiful. “I’ve got a little issue here that I need a hand–or a _mouth_ –with.”

Harry grinned. He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend their morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
